


A Question No One Should Ask

by healterskeltergirl



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healterskeltergirl/pseuds/healterskeltergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did she have to ask that now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question No One Should Ask

“So what’s it like?”

That was the question Fiora was dreading. She knew it was inevitable, especially during those dull moments at night when nothing was going on. It had been a few nights since everyone had been asking her questions. Most of them are simple. Things like “how do you use the bathroom?” and “if you’re part mechanical, how are you not rusting in water?” Those sorts of things.

But this…

“What do you mean?” asked Fiora.

Sharla propped herself up in her sleeping bag, staring at Fiora with wondrous eyes. “I mean, what’s it like being part Mechon?”

Fiora shrugged, staring at the flame Shulk started a few hours ago. Reyn had been a bit skeptical with making a campfire, especially out in the vast Makna Forest, however, Shulk had convinced him that they were well hidden from the Orlugas, Deinos, and Hodes that roamed the forest. The silence of the forest did little to ease the situation.

“It’s…hard to explain,” Fiora said. She looked at Melia, who simply kept quiet and stared off into the forest, her staff at the ready for any incoming threat. She kept a hand on Riki, who had fallen asleep on her lap, and stroked his head softly.

“Well, what’s the best way to put it?” inquired Sharla, deciding to sit up now.

“It’s...it’s like you’re here but you’re not really…here,” Fiora struggled. She didn’t know how to go about explaining it. She looked over to Sharla, feeling terrible for her loss of words. “I can’t…I ca—“

“Feel.”

Fiora glanced over at Melia, who was staring back. “How…?”

Melia shifted a bit, making Riki mumble in his sleep. “I read it in Linada’s report,” she muttered, the regret in her voice heavy.

Fiora knew the truth was out. She looked back at Sharla, a pained expression written clearly on her face. Fiora sighed and spoke, “It’s true. I cannot feel. Whatever Egil did to me, when he made me part Mechon, it killed my nerve ends. I can’t feel anything. The heat. The cold. The rain. Nothing.” She began to cry softly. “I cannot even feel the tears on my face! I…I can’t feel Shulk’s hand when he holds mine. I can’t feel the pain of battle. Every hit I take, I scream out of reflex. I cannot feel...even that...” her words dissolved into a sob that bubbled up into her throat.

The wind howled through the trees, and Fiora felt emptier than she had the entire time she had been with her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've last written anything. I apologize for how shoddy this is.


End file.
